


Surprise in the Kitchen

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, lolix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix leaves a gift for Locus in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): "you need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen"

Locus liked order. Loved it, really. Everything he did was precise and exact down to the most minuscule of details.

He called it being professional.

Felix called it micromanaging.

So every now and again, when the pair weren’t working together and Felix did a hit job on his own, he’d shake things up a little. Variety was the spice of life, so they said, and Felix loved nothing more than to sprinkle just a little spice in Locus’s day to day living.

Just a little.

He walked down the stairs, shirt half unbuttoned hanging loosely from his frame as he scrubbed at his hair with a towel. He smiled to himself when he spied Locus’s briefcase by the door. He wondered if Locus had found his gift yet and made his way towards the kitchen. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind, the blade of a knife set gently against the skin of his throat.

Felix’s grin widened despite the situation as a low voice, sweet as honey whispered in to his ear.

“You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.”


End file.
